


Stan and Ford vs. Cell Phone

by detectivejigsaw



Series: Pines Family vs. Technology [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cell phones are evil, Family, Ford is the dumbest smart person in the world, Gen, Humor, Problems, Silly Grunkles, So is autocorrect, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivejigsaw/pseuds/detectivejigsaw
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.





	Stan and Ford vs. Cell Phone

“Primitive-looking,” Ford said critically, examining the small plastic rectangle.

“This from the guy who thought we still use floppy disks and 8-tracks,” Stan muttered.

“I heard that.  And I’ll have you know I found a few dimensions where those are still perfectly serviceable.”  Cautiously he poked at the button at the bottom, and then looked a little disappointed at the picture that popped up on the screen.  “Thirty years, and people still haven’t figured out how to make tangible projections?”

“Whatever, Sixer.  Let’s just get this stupid thing set up.”

* * *

_Five minutes later_

 

“No no _no_ , I’m telling you, you’re pressing the buttons too hard!”

“They’re not even real _buttons_ , they’re just pictures!  And when I press softer it doesn’t get the right one!”

“That’s because you keep aiming for the wrong one-give me that!”

“Keep off, I’ve lived in this dimension a lot longer than you, I know the technology better!”

“Could’ve fooled me, Stanley-now look what you’ve done!”

“Ugh, where’s the little x that erases everything?”

“It’s over-no, not that one, that’s the letter-look, it’s just like using a computer, the keyboard is the same, just smaller!  Don’t you ever use a regular computer?”

“Not when I have Soos or Wendy around to use it for me.”

* * *

_Three minutes later_

 

“Gah, this autocorrect system is even more impossible than talking to people from the Symbol Dimension!  Stop trying to change Dipper’s name to Devin! That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Just imagine what it’ll do if you try to text about Lottocron 9 or whatever.”

“Very likely it will just try to correct it to Lottery-okay, there we go, I sent Mabel a text letting her know that we’ve got this figured out.”

“Yeah, really ‘figured out,’ since it took you two minutes just to get it right.  Aren’t you supposed to know about all this stuff, brainiac?”

“ _You’re_ the one who’s been living with the technology here for thirty years!  You’d think that if you could figure out how to reassemble the portal based on one journal by itself-”

“And _you’re_ the one who built the portal in the first place, remember?  You called Dipper ‘Devin’ again, by the way.”

“Oh for-!”

* * *

It was only by chance that the younger Pines twins came back to the shack in time to stop their grunkles from smashing the phone with a baseball bat and the butt end of a gun, respectively.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is out of character for Ford at all, since he's the scientific genius who's spent years in other dimensions with all kinds of weird alien technology but apparently can't figure out how to use a cell phone; my thought is that it's so low-tech for him that he has trouble adjusting his perception of it, if that makes sense. Like someone from our day trying to learn how to use an old-fashioned typewriter or something.
> 
> The younger Pines twins probably spend the rest of the day teaching their grunkles about the many intricacies of the cell phone, after firmly reminding Stan how much that thing cost so he won't try to smash it again.


End file.
